


Stay Strong

by Starpiece



Series: That Night [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starpiece/pseuds/Starpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about how Kusanagi Izumo felt the night that Totsuka fell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Strong

“Where are you going?” 

“Just out to film the night sky! There’s this place down the road that has a perfect view of the city.” Totsuka Tatara said as he was pulling his coat on. 

“That hobby of yours is really sticking this time huh? Well, have fun and all.” Kusanagi Izumo nodded and Totsuka left with a smile on his face. Izumo was cleaning some glasses that had been used earlier in the day and noticed Anna staring out the window. He felt uneasy seeing the young girl staring, which was strange since Anna normally did this. 

“Mikoto.” She said and he looked towards the opening to where the upstairs was. Sure enough the King was coming into the main bar area. 

“Mikoto. Tatara went out.” She said and he shrugged. 

“What am I, his mother?” He exhaled heavily and sat on the couch. Izumo noticed that Mikoto was growing more and more tired as of late. He wondered if any of the other members of HOMRA noticed this too. They were just kids after all, so perhaps they hadn’t. 

“Not sleeping well again?” Izumo asked and Mikoto just looked at him. He didn’t even raise his head from the couch. 

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’ then.” He said and laughed a little to himself. Mikoto could be so juvenile sometimes. Giving stern glares to say ‘What the hell do you think?’ instead of responding. 

“I was expecting others to be here.” He mumbled and Izumo gasped theatrically. 

“The King himself wants company?! Should I call everyone here now?” He said and Anna turned to see Izumo acting this out. 

Mikoto stood up and sighed. “I meant that if it’s quiet I should try to sleep more.” He said and wandered back upstairs. 

Izumo went back to tinkering around his bar when the door opened. He went to welcome the guest but when he looked up he couldn’t see a person. 

“Ah. Yata-chan.” He said. Yata was so short that Izumo couldn’t see his eyes when he entered the bar. 

“Where the hell is everyone?” He said and dropped his skateboard. 

“I told you to leave that thing outside! Who knows what dirt and grime you skate through!” 

“Would you relax Kusanagi-san? How come you never get on anyone else’s case about tracking in dirt!” 

“Probably because you’re the only one who tracks it in…” Izumo mumbled. 

“EH?!” Yata had a funny habit of increasing his voice in volume when he was annoyed. 

“Yata-chan come with me. I’ll show you where you can put it outside.” He was hoping there was a secluded area Yata could stick it outside. In all honesty Izumo just wanted to get Yata outside for a bit. No sense waking Mikoto up over something silly. 

The two walked outside the bar and Izumo lit a cigarette. Yata was looking around for a place to put his skateboard. 

“You don’t really have a place for me to put this do you?” Yata gave Izumo an annoyed look and Izumo just smiled. 

“If you leave it near the door you can bring it in, how does that sound?” 

“Sounds like I won this one!” He said with a triumphant smile. They had been battling about this for several weeks now. 

Yata crouched down and sighed. “Seriously though I was expecting more people to be here! Not even fatty has shown up?” Yata looked up at Izumo. 

“It has been pretty quiet tonight. It’s early though.” He knew many of the members didn’t come around until a little later. 

Izumo finished his cigarette and stepped on the bud. Yata stood up and was about to say something when they heard something, not too far away. 

*CRACK* 

“W-was that a…” Yata started. 

“A gun shot.” Izumo looked in the direction it came from. 

That same direction is the one Totsuka wandered off too. 

“Totsuka is in that area.” He said and heard Yata inhale sharply. 

Yata slammed his board down and raced off in that direction. Izumo was running behind him and shook his head. 

_Totsuka please let this be the one night you didn’t find trouble when you went out._ He thought to himself and yelled to Yata. 

“The building there! On your right!” He said and Yata jumped off his board and onto the staircase that led to the roof. Izumo was climbing the stairs and when he reached the top, he noticed Yata standing there. 

“Totsuka-san!” The boy yelled and ran over to Totsuka. 

He was just lying there…in his own blood. 

Izumo went over to them and Yata was asking all sorts of questions. 

“The…colorless…king…” Izumo had heard Totsuka say. 

_Colorless King? A King had done this?_

“King? Totsuka-san who did this!” 

“Enough Yata. Don’t make him speak anymore.” Izumo scolded Yata and saw Totsuka put his hand on the boy’s face. 

“It’s…alright. It’ll…work out…” Totsuka breathed out and his eyes went blank. His hand fell from Yatas face and Izumo just stared at Totsuka for a moment. 

_Totsuka…you really…did it this time._

Yata was sobbing uncontrollably and Izumo turned his back on them for a moment. He got his phone out slowly and looked at his contacts. His finger froze over Mikotos name for a second. 

_This isn’t fair._

He pressed the button and it rang twice. 

“Eh?” 

“Mikoto…I have some… bad news.” He said, no doubt Mikoto could hear Yata in the background. 

“…We found…Totsuka.” He said, throat tight. 

There was silence on the other end. Izumo didn’t know how long it lasted but it seemed like forever. 

“I see.” Mikoto broke the silence. “At the building down the street.” It wasn’t a question but Izumo answered anyway. 

“Yes…do you want to-?” 

“Call the police. That’s the normal thing to do.” Mikoto said, cutting Izumo off. 

“Right…I’ll do that then.” He said and heard the click from Mikotos end. 

He dialed the emergency number and explained their location. Within minutes, police had shown up along with the team that deals with…this type of situation. 

Izumo and Yata walked back to the bar in silence. Yata was still crying but he wasn’t sobbing anymore. 

They walked into the bar and Anna was still sitting in that same spot. 

“Mikoto went out.” She said. Her voice was more distant than usual. Izumo sat next to her and she looked at him. He could see tears forming in her eyes. 

“Anna…” He said and she climbed into his lap and starting crying silently. 

_Totsuka. This is going to be a hell of a mess to clean up._ He thought as he saw Anna and Yata crying. Not to mention them having to explain this all to the other members. 

_There’s no use calling them here and ruining whatever happiness they have right now. When they come in…I’ll tell them._ Izumo was sad. He had known Totsuka for a long time and they had grown close over these years. Maybe his age prevented him from crying in this situation, or maybe it just wasn’t in his personality to cry. He was the second in command to the Red King wasn’t he? If he couldn’t be strong now, who could? 

With his resolve made, he patted Anna’s head. She had stopped crying but was still clinging to him. 

The door opened with several members laughing. 

_I wish we could all laugh together again._ Izumo sighed. 

Without moving from his seat he said “There’s something I need to tell you all.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been nagging at me for awhile now so I decided to write it. The series will have 3 more parts I think.
> 
> K and it's characters do not belong to me. K and its characters belong to GoRA GoHands.


End file.
